Effie Calligaris
Effie Calligaris is a central lead. He is the de facto and leader/founding member of the vigilante squad, Little Darlings. She is often pretty shy, but is hippie-chic with a laidback attitude and a love for arts and culture. She is a poetry princess who can be found in a corner either writing in her journal or strumming her guitar. History Early Life Euphemia Barbra Katharine Calligaris was born in Cranbrook, New Jersey, the daughter of Joanne Victoria Calligaris and Matteo Abramo Calligaris. She is multiracial, being Hispanic, French, Italian, Arabic, Greek, Turkish and Anglo American.Her parents later had two more daughters, Hominska and Dorrit. Shortly after marriage, her parents moved to New Jersey months before her birth. Her mother's sister Stella Albright and her family-husband Tom and three children Bradley, Noel and Zoe-moved in next door to the family when Effie was an infant. In second grade, she had hatred for mean girl Daphne Tomasino. Due to her presence and popularity, classmates including Tara Linn, Jewish girl Halley Wolowitz, twins Sunshine and Rainbow Baxter-Dimly, Kiwi Adair, Jennelle Rennick, Preston Harringford (her longtime crush), Thad Weiss, Avery Blair, Shira Knowles, Quinn Springer and Lucia DeLeon turned on Effie and began helping Daphne intimidate her. During the rest of her elementary school years, she was still taunted by them where she had no friends. Despite this, Daphne remained jealous of Effie's intelligence and book smarts. Though proud and respectful of her multiracial heritage, she always felt different being introverted, socially awkward, and shy being mocked by Daphne for her nerdy interests and strict parents. She is feminine, graceful and glamorous just as her parents wanted her to be, she chooses to be a earthy bohemian hippie with a calming force. She found escape in her love for science, video games, romance novels, chick-flicks, writing, playing ukulele and classic piano, fan fiction and making flower crowns. Starting High School As a freshman, Effie began high school attending Constance M. Lee High School with her three friends and cousin Tibby. Also, Daphne and the gang from elementary school were attending as well. Newcomers Chloe Van der Woodsen, whose family just recently moved from New York City; orphaned Becca Shereshevsky, a Jewish girl who moved from Queens with her aunt and cousins; multiracial girl Auli'l Akina and her family from Yorba Linda, California; free-spirit Willow Forbes with her two gay dads from Maine; and Vinessa Rollins-Payne from Colorado with her two siblings and news anchor parents. On the first day of school, Chloe, Becca, Auli'l, Vinessa, Willow, Effie, and Tibby met when they hid in a classroom upstairs when the school was under attack. Caught by the monster, they ran up to the top of the building where they pushed it off the roof. They were founded by their English teacher Mrs. Bartholomew. Later that night, all seven of them were attacked by some ninjas where they were rescued by a mysterious woman. Later that night, they later rescued Sunshine and Rainbow from their drunken-stupor boyfriends who tried to rape them. Category:Calligaris Family Category:Greek Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Sisters Category:Siblings